


I'm A Freebatch Shipper

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: !!!, ;), A little different, Actor RPF - Freeform, Actors, Alternative Perspective, Amanda Abbington - Freeform, An excuse, British, Celebrities, Confessions, Crazy fan, Crazy person, Creepy fan, Creepy matchmaker, Creepypasta, Crime, Dairy - Freeform, Dairy style, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing, Disturbing Themes, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Don’t do this at home, Fanfiction, Freebatch - Freeform, Google - Freeform, IT'S FICTION, IT'S GAY, In their mind, Inspired by Real Events, Internal Monologue, Just because you think a person is in the way doesn't mean you have to get rid of them, M/M, Mabye not your cup of tea, Matchmaking, Mentions of Google, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of girlfriends, Monologue, Murderers, My First Work in This Fandom, Not, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Or coffee, Other - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Outsider, People, Plotting, Psychopath, RPF, Read at Your Own Risk, Remember, Seriously disturbed person, So many tags, Sophie Hunter - Freeform, Sort Of, Stalker, Stalking, They think they're right, Thinking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy - Freeform, Violent Thoughts, Weird, Weirdness, You Have Been Warned, benedict/martin freeman, but that's, descriptions of violence, feedback, from, gay all the way, lifestyle, lol, mentally disturbed, mentally unstable, mentioned - Freeform, mentions of divorce, mentions of other people - Freeform, mentions of wives, my, of course, okay, only mentioned - Freeform, or at all, or whatever, otp, please, please read and review, psychopathic behavior, real person - Freeform, shipper, this is fiction, though, trigger warning, weird people, works, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: A dedicated fan is going a little too far with their obsession.





	I'm A Freebatch Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm a bit scared of posting this. I'm thinking however that if I were a professional author (wich I'm not), I wouldn't need to feel scared because it's about crime.  
But, it's fiction, so :)  


I have started shipping people. No, not in the way you might think. I'm not putting people in boxes and shipping them overseas or something like that (that would be absurd). No, I mean shipping as in wanting two (or more) characters or, as in my case, real people to be together. Like really, really wanting it. You might write fanfiction about those people who may or may not be your One True Pairing (OTP). You might even have more than one OTP's as ironically as that may sound.  
Oh, you've never heard about fanfiction? Well, Google exists for a reason.  
Anyway, I ship Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman a.k.a Freebatch. I know what you're going think: "but!!! Those two are married! And absolutely not with each other!!!" Oh, I'm totally aware. I've done my reaserch, you see. First of all, I've heard that Martin Freeman and Amanda Abbington divorced some time ago. Just Google; Martin Freeman wife divorce. Second, if you Google; Benedict Cumberbatch wife divorce you'll be able to read that said man and Sophie Hunter has divorced. It's like a sign.  
Yeah, I know, that you’re probably thinking: "you know you can’t trust everything that you read on the internet, right?” Yes, of course I know that. I’m not stupid. So, to be on the safe side, I’ve come up with a plan: I’m going to get rid of Amanda Abbington and Sophie Hunter.  
So, here we go again: I know what you’re probably thinking; and no, I’m not a murderer. As I stated before; I’m a shipper. And I’m going to make sure that my OTP will end up together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually like to write in first person point of view, but, as I've stated before, sometimes, I make exceptions. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
